


Mitten in der Nacht (In the Middle of the Night)

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia





	Mitten in der Nacht (In the Middle of the Night)

The night was cold, the beginning of autumn not officially come but the cold seeping through anyway.

He didn't need the black of night to blend in or the shadows of the city to hide in. He had what he needed right here, in the next room beside his. Still, the ancient genetics he had been gifted with enjoyed the pursuit, the slipping from darkness to the ebony blackness of a human's room and the clear scent of the night.

He inhaled his scent, his blood singing as he found his favorite, his _only_, now that he'd found him, prey's scent.

Juri bared his fangs and grinned, his eyes seeming to blaze as they shifted from blue to black.

ØØØ

Linke looked up towards his bedroom window. He set his laptop on the floor carefully and got up, letting his silken bed sheets slide to the floor. He had heard something, he was sure of it, though what that something was or what it portended, he had no knowledge.

A chill raised the vellus hair on the back of his neck. The window was open. Only a crack but it was open and Linke knew he had left it closed.

He shrugged the eerie feeling off and shook his arms to rid them of gooseflesh, walking over to shut the glass and latch it, telling himself that it was the easiest thing in the world for him to have left it open a crack by accident.

Just as he pushed it shut, Linke felt the presence of someone behind him. His irritation turned to surprise as a strong arm wrapped around his waist and he felt the barest graze of almost familiar sharp teeth. Linke shuddered, acquiescing as those teeth bit down.

Linke whimpered and arched back, wanting to feel more of that unreal body as his attacker pumped blood into his veins. A warm, dizzying rush that always brought Linke to his knees, the vampire lowering him to the floor gently when Linke lost control and saw black, collapsing into a shuddering mess.

Soft lips on his neck, bites traded for kisses, brought Linke back. Suddenly, he _knew_ with perfect certainty who his attacker was. He turned, grasping the curve of Juri's jaw, and kissed Juri hard, pushing past those lips to feel the retreating fangs before they were gone and the taste of sweet blood in Juri's mouth.

Vaguely, Linke could feel the drawstring of his pants being undone and the soft flannel being yanked down, Juri's strong, calloused hand stroking down past his navel and teasing the base of his quickly stiffening shaft as the vampire kissed back with a fervent need completely at odds with the human Juri's calm demeanor. Juri broke the kiss, moving down to nip at Linke's naked collarbone. Linke clung to Juri's shoulders and whimpered as that warm mouth and talented tongue shifted to his groin.

Linke hissed, his eyelids fluttering of their own accord at what Juri was doing to the inner skin of his thighs. Hot breath, then a nip with the barest of fang whilst Juri spread Linke's legs with his hand. Linke dug his hands into those muscled shoulders, gasping short breaths with every scrape of teeth and breath of scorching hot air on his thighs.

With a bit of careful maneuvering, touching everywhere but Linke's oozing cock, Juri licked a trail of fire from the underside of his balls up his sack, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth in a way that made Linke whimper and dig his hands into Juri's silky blonde hair.

"Juri," he gasped. "Please."

Their eyes met. Linke shivered at the obsidian color, so different from the blue he knew and adored. But then Juri stopped his gentle teasing and nuzzled Linke's cock. The rough scratch of the beginnings of stubble sent shock waves up Linke's belly and he threw his head back, thrashing about under Juri's mouth.

Slick fingers found their way to Linke's hole, Juri pressing hard, only giving Linke a few seconds of preparation before he slid his cock inside and began a rough rhythm. Juri was large, larger than any man Linke had ever had. It hurt even through the lubrication but Linke wouldn't deny Juri now. He had climaxed once and the vamp was hardly going to listen to him then.

Juri's harsh breathing was mesmerizing. Linke forgot his pain quickly because Juri had wrapped his hand around his cock and was pumping it with every thrust, bringing the two into a perfect harmony, moving faster, brushing against the spot inside Linke's arse that turned him senseless every time. Juri grunted, his seed spraying deep inside Linke. He thrust once, twice more, sliding his hand up and down Linke's prick until Linke seized up and dug his nails into Juri's shoulders.

Juri pulled out and kissed Linke roughly, gathering his friend in his arms as he kissed Linke's temples and neck, murmuring apologies and stroking down Linke's spine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing Linke's hair when all Linke could do was cling to him and moan quietly. "I didn't mean to be so rough; I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"S'okay," Linke said, feeling dizzy and lightheaded, knowing that he should say something, ask for an explanation or a reason why this felt so right and familiar, why Juri being a vampire did not even begin to bother him. "'m okay."

Juri laughed softly, kissing him again. He stood up, taking Linke with him to the bed. Linke let Juri tuck him in, pulling the blankets up around him and rubbing his thumb against Linke's cheek fondly, almost sadly. He passed his hand over Linke's eyes, the bassist suddenly feeling incredibly tired. By the time Juri had reached the window, Linke was in the deepest of dreamless sleeps.

"Goodnight, my love," Juri whispered, his voice thick with regret. He had his secrets and not even Linke could be trusted, no human could. "I wish you could remember this night."

In the next instant Juri was gone.


End file.
